Guide to roleplaying a wedding
Although weddings are not recognized by World of Warcraft in any way (one does not get any benefits), couples can still get married simply for roleplaying purposes. This page is intended to collect all information about in-game weddings (with suggestions tending toward western-style, american/european), and to give advice on the most important issues of a wedding. In order to organize a wedding, you will need at least the following: * A suitable location. * A wedding dress. * Wedding rings. * A priest. There are several more things you can consider: * Have witnesses. * Select someone who takes pictures (the photographer). * You can have a big fireworks display in the end. The location Of course, it's purely a matter of taste where to hold your wedding, but there are a few things to take into account: * You can choose a "classic" location like the Cathedral of Light or the Temple of the Moon. These places are quite frequented by other players, of which some might disturb your wedding (deliberately or not). On the other hand, there will be many players joining your celebrations just by coincidence. * Other chapel or church-like places: ** Uther's Tomb looks nice, although the implications of a wedding in a tomb may be distasteful to some. Also, some mob clearing may be needed. ** The small ruined church in the Tranquil Gardens Cemetery of Duskwood is a nice setting, but has similar issues to Uther's Tomb and may be crashed by an . ** The Scarlet Monastery's Cathedral in Tirisfal Glades is very impressive for very small weddings (2 + bride/groom + priest), but requires extensive mob clearing before use, and not all the corpses may have faded. ** The Banquet Hall in Karazhan is a highly scenic place too, although it comes with many issues. It requires level 70 to enter (and at least one person with the key (The key ring and long with it keys were removed in patch 4.2 on 2011-06-28), the hall must be cleared from all mobs including Moroes (but the clean lasts a week), and the ceremony is limited to 7 guests. ** There is a nice wedding-looking place in stormwind. It is possible for people to crash your party and it is far from vendors to get a drink. * Alternatively, you can have your wedding in a quieter place. Suggestions are: ** An island (e.g. Shalandis Isle, Yojamba Island). ** A mountain top in Dun Morogh or the Barrens. ** Almost anywhere in Mulgore ** Under the trees of Moonglade. ** Next to an oasis in the Barrens. ** On a floating island above Nagrand. ** On top of a huge mushroom in Zangarmarsh. * Whatever location you choose, keep in mind that your wedding party must be able to get there. In case one requires a flying mount, you exclude all lower-level players. However, a warlock can summon low-level players to anywhere. * It is a good idea to choose a location where players can buy something to drink. Otherwise, you should remind them that it is BYOB. Wedding dress Probably the most important thing for women getting married is their dress. In World of Warcraft, several dresses exist that women can wear on their wedding. Most will choose the , which can be made by tailors. But, there are other pretty alternatives, such as . The bridegroom can wear a Tuxedo, which consists of 3 pieces created by tailors. Wedding rings What would a wedding be without a ring? Although there is no ring with the official title "Wedding Ring", there exist several that will do nicely. ;Crafted: The following rings can be made by Jewelcrafters: * requires level 17 to wear and Jewelcrafting 50 or more to make. * requires level 17 to wear and Jewelcrafting 60 or more to make. * requires level 48 to wear and Jewelcrafting 256 or more to make. * requires level 51 to wear and Jewelcrafting 280 or more to make. * requires level 70 to wear and Jewelcrafting 365 or more to make. * requires level 70 to wear and Jewelcrafting 365 or more to make. * requires level 70 to wear and Jewelcrafting 375 or more to make. ;Purchased: in Booty Bay sells an assortment of different rings, from cheaper to more expensive ones: * for * for * for * for * for Note that these rings are sold by other vendors including in Exodar, and in Silvermoon. in Shattrath City sells several expensive rings, including: * for * for * for ;Random drop: * (Random drop from Bag of Fishing Treasures from daily fishing quest) Can be vendored for , so will probably cost around that to buy. Wedding officiate A wedding must have some officiate who leads through the ceremony. Most people will wish to have a priest, but keep in mind, this does not necessarily need to be a priest. You can choose any other class as well, of much more importance is that you trust this person to hold a decent ceremony. The officiate will have to prepare the ceremony and his speech. He or she will instruct you and the wedding party, e.g. tell you when to kneel down, exchange rings or when to kiss. Whether your wedding will be an outstanding and remarkable event or not, mainly depends on this person - so choose him or her well. The photographer You may want to have nice pictures (screen shots) as remembrance of this day. Select a person of your wedding party and assign him that job. He will have to move around during the ceremony to get the best shots. You and your spouse will be too busy with the ceremony and should not concern yourself at that moment with such tasks. Celebration It is completely up to you how you want to celebrate your wedding. On most weddings some alcoholic drinks are handed out. Fireworks You can also have a huge firework display. Simple fireworks can be bought from vendors, while the bigger and more spectacular ones can only be made by engineers or received as quest rewards during Lunar Festival. Probably the most spectacular fireworks are the Large Rocket Clusters (see Fireworks for more details). These clusters have a 1-second cooldown, so it is best to hand them out to several people for simultaneous launches. Note that you have to get a for launching these. are also very nice on weddings, but they are difficult to obtain. External links Jun 21st 2012 at 2:00PM}} Wedding Wedding